1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the present invention relates to a composite skin material for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A conventional synthetic leather is that its front face is covered with a resin layer. As a result, in the case where the synthetic leather is used in a vehicle interior material, particularly seat surface, there is a problem that stuffiness and stickiness are generated by perspiration when seated over a long period of time. To overcome the problem, an attempt is generally made to eliminate stuffiness and stickiness by forming a plurality of openings in leathers by drilling (for example, JP-A (Hei) 11-209800), thereby improving air permeability of leathers. This attempt eliminates stuffiness and stickiness, but cannot obtain strength necessary to use as a vehicle interior material.
To overcome this problem, WO2015/022772 discloses a synthetic leather having openings provided therein that enables to achieve both elimination of stuffiness and stickiness and strength by that yarns of 84 dtex or more are used as a fibrous substrate, a tricot knitting fabric in which a knitted texture formed by front yarns is a code stitch texture with at least three-needle underlapping, a knitted texture formed by middle yarns is a chain stitch texture and a knitted texture formed by back yarns is a denbigh or code stitch texture, is used, and the thickness of a polyurethane resin layer laminated on the fibrous substrate is 100 μm or more. However, this technology limits constitution of a fibrous substrate. Therefore, the technology achieving both air permeability and strength regardless of the constitution of a fibrous substrate is desired.
JP-A (Sho) 59-116477 discloses an artificial leather that can achieve both soft feeling and high strength by adhering woven or knitted fabric to the back of an artificial leather comprising a nonwoven fabric impregnated with a resin by dot-form focal adhesion in an area of 5 to 70% of the total area and specifying the relationship between tensile strength and tensile elongation in the artificial leather and the woven or knitted fabric. In this document, the artificial leather and the woven or knitted fabric are adhered to each other in dot form using a low melting point polymer. In the case where such a dot-form adhesion technology has been applied to a synthetic leather having openings, strength sufficient for use as a vehicle interior material cannot be obtained.
Various technologies have conventionally been proposed as above, but a synthetic leather or a skin material for a vehicle, that eliminates stuffiness and stickiness to an extent such that there is no problem in the use as a vehicle interior material, and further has sufficient strength could not be obtained.